


FDT

by stillintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillintheimpala/pseuds/stillintheimpala
Summary: You and the boys are celebrating the biggest win yet.
Relationships: Reader & Castiel, Reader & Dean Winchester, reader & sam winchester
Kudos: 5





	FDT

The bunker was in chaos.

Empty beer bottles were covering the table and a now empty bottle of whiskey had joined them.

“I called it!” Dean shouted.

“This is what I said would happen!” Sam yelled back.

Everyone was talking over each other. It was hard to tell what was being said and who was the one saying it.

However, the loudest voice in the room was coming from the reporters on tv.

Joe Biden had won the presidential election.

“Goodbye, Mr. Cheeto,” you raised your glass in a mock salute.

“I won’t miss having to look at that oompa-loompa wanna be every time I turn on the news.”

Everyone lifted their drinks and clanked them together in cheers.

“I still don’t understand how a man’s skin can be so orange,” you heard Cas mumble next to you.


End file.
